Sinápsis Acústica
by Derwyd
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry decide que es tiempo para sanar. Sin presión, sin fans, sin peticiones o decisiones que esperan ser tomadas por él; en su travesía por un poco de locura adolescente, Dalton se convertirá no solo en su centro de descanso, sino también en su lugar de rebelión.
1. Chapter 1

**Negación**: Escrito hecho por y para fans. No lucro, no plagio.  
**Pairing**: Sebastian Smythe/Harry Potter.  
**Género**: Romance, Drama o más bien teenager!drama.  
**Categoría**: NC-17 (M) y puede que R-18 (MA).  
**Advertencias**: EWE, post-war, infidelidad, Rich!Harry, Lord!Harry, línea temporal de Glee temporada 3. Sumaré una década en las líneas temporales para que queden todos iguales, no hay mucho hincapié en el hecho de fecha en sí, solo que Harry en vez de nacer en 1981, lo hará en 1991 al igual que la línea temporal de Glee se encuentra con todos naciendo en la decada de los '90. Por lo que Sebastian estará también en 1991 y así no molesto más explicando las fechas y ese tipo de cosas.  
**Puntos a considerar**: Sebastian sigue siendo promiscuo, Harry sigue siendo Harry. Ambos tienen 17 años, van a Dalton. Sebastian nació en Francia y habla con fluidez, Harry por otro lado es un Lord y tuvo que aprender a hablar otros idiomas por el bien de sus negocios. En ningún caso será un super-poderoso Harry o muy inteligente, solo digamos que está un poco más centrado en sus derechos tras la guerra. Y otra cosa, en ningún caso _Harry_ se pondrá a cantar y bailar o ser una persona de artes escénicas, él es más bien Harry: bueno en deportes.

Ahora sí vamos con el fic :D Espero que lo disfruten como yo.

* * *

SINÁPSIS ACÚSTICA

1

Gran Bretaña siempre había sido la vida entera de Harry, allí él había aprendido artes nobles y otras que sencillamente dejaban mucho que desear, allí Harry era un don nadie o también era la figura más promitente de toda Europa, allí Harry era Harry y a la vez era un mago, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Porque sí, Harry Potter antes un don-nadie-bueno-para-nada, el chico más horrible de Privet Drive, el horror de sus tíos y consanguíneos resultó ser un mago, y no cualquier mago, sino aquel que derrotó a un señor Oscuro a la edad de un año, eso sí, se quedó sin padres.

Con su cabello desordenado como todo Potter heredaría, los vibrantes ojos verdes de su madre, y esa apariencia que denotaba su dinastía, Harry era visualmente atractivo entre los magos, sobre todo considerando su cicatriz y él nunca lo supo hasta su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Recordarlo le hizo frotar las sienes con desesperanza, él ya tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros tratando de asesinar a Voldemort, y no que él realmente quería hacerlo sino que _debía_, porque para eso había estado luchando desde que entró al maravilloso y terrorífico mundo mágico. Él rememoraba muy bien ése día en particular, Dumbledore no lo dejó asistir a la lectura del testamento de su padrino, pero él de todas formas quiso hacerlo aunque así lo hubieran emboscado treinta mortífagos, el dolor aún lo cegaba y ya había pasado parte del verano escurriéndose de los miembros de la Orden que venían a vigilarlo, su capa era una cosa particularmente sorprendente cuando no estaba Mad Eye, así que aprovechó e investigó los turnos de cada uno y no le sorprendió que justo ése día no estaba Tonks o Mad Eye, supuso que ellos también habían sido llamados para la lectura del testamento, aquello pico más de lo que debería.

En su baúl el siempre guardaba una bolsa de galeons para estas ocasiones, él nunca sabía qué podría sucederle durante el verano y se aseguraba de tener dinero extra guardado, moverse no era lo sencillo sino llamar al autobús noctámbulo sin atraer la atención fuerte de magia, así que tuvo que caminar bien lejos entrada la madrugada para que no lo pillaran, y también tuvo que burlar a los Dursley, aunque conociéndolos no les importaría que no apareciera considerando que escribió una carta a tía Petunia la noche anterior y la había dejando solamente donde ella pudiera leerla:

"_Me fugué, si no quieren que me traigan de vuelta no digan nada respecto a mí, con suerte no los veré nunca más si todo esto sale bien... Tened buena vida"._

Escueto, sencillo y sin ningún ápice de interés personal, tal como los Dursley con él.

Llegar después fue sencillo, sobre todo entrar a Gringotts en la mañana cuando no había tanta afluencia de personas en los cajeros.

—Soy Harry Potter, vengo a la lectura personal de mi padrino Sirius Black—susurró cuando por fin fue su turno en la fila. El goblin que lo miraba a lo alto no era muy simpático a la vista, ni tampoco lo fue con sus duras palabras.

—¿Te das cuenta, mago, que si no eres quien dices ser las peores penas de los duendes caerán sobre ti? —recriminó con un silbido aterrador, aquellos ojos negros y manos alargadas lo hacían ver repugnante, pero Harry siempre había sido a favor de la reinserción de criaturas mágicas así que ni se inmutó con el tono de voz, bien sabía que los goblin eran así por algo.

—Por supuesto, no tengo problemas en ello.

Otro duende más y estaba en una sala privada con el duende de las cuentas Black y el de las Potter, y allí Harry se enteró que estaba nadando en oro, literalmente.

Terminologías que no entendía, herencias, contratos de matrimonios congelados, que el anillo familiar de los Potter y Black, que su responsabilidad en el mundo mágico, asientos en el Wizengamot, empresas, mansiones y protocolo, mucho de ello.

Harry pasó el resto del verano escondiéndose de la orden y tratando de aprender cómo se llevaba un imperio, sobre todo tratando de no llamar la atención y poniendo sus cuentas en estado elegible, y todo para que después de un año completamente ocupado revisando sus cuentas, tratando de actuar normal para no llamar la atención sobre el evidente conocimiento adquirido en verano, terminara mandando su testamento y poniendo en pausa sus negocios para un intrépido viaje por toda Gran Bretaña en busca de Horrocrux, sí, la vida era fabulosa.

—¿Estás listo, Harry?—la batalla final estaba escrita ya en tinte indeleble en muchos libros, ahora todos crecerían con una historia extraordinaria de Lord Potter-Black y Harry estaba cansado, sobre todo con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

—Sí, me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

—Sé que no te quieres ir de aquí—murmuró Hermione arrastrando sus maletas fuera de Grimmauld Place, el lugar que pronto reconstruiría—, pero estoy de acuerdo con Madam Pomfrey y el Medimago Connors: Tienes que reposar y tu magia no se ha nivelado desde que derrotaste a Voldemort, no ayuda que no puedes pisar mundo mágico y hay periodistas por todos lados tratando de verte hacer cualquier cosa.

—No me lo recuerdes, desde que supieron a qué hora saco mi basura una fila de idiotas buscan pedirme autógrafos.

—Por lo mismo—dijo ella rodando los ojos—... Tú tomaste la decisión, Harry, no lo hagas más difícil, ¿ya? —los ojos marrones de su amiga pedían comprensión y él sonrió, sabía que no era fácil para ella dejarlo ir cuando poseía ese tormento emocional de dejarlo partir cuando hubo muchas muertes este año, él sonrió suavemente y le pasó el brazo por sus pequeños hombros cuando caminaban ambos con una enorme maleta para guardar las apariencias.

—Solo estoy siendo idiota, Mione, no te pongas así que Ron después me golpeará—le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sabes que él lamenta no estar aquí—murmuró más bajo de lo que ella hablaba, sobre todo en su pose mandona—, es solo que las cosas con los Weasley...

—Ey, ey, está bien. Lo entiendo, solo dile que los quiero mucho.

—Ellos también lo hacen.

—Ven, es hora de tomar el taxi o llegaré tarde a mi vuelo.

—Y por favor, Harry, evita correr peligro, no quiero que me llames para que me digas que terminaste en un hospital o algo y...

—Ya, ya, ¿Podrías por favor tratar de no regañarme antes de que haga algo?

—¡Harry!

—¡Hermione!

* * *

Otro aburrido y sin sabor día en Dalton, no lo malinterpreten, a él le gustaba estar en una academia solo para hombres donde la mitad de la población eran gays con problemas de autoestima y que buscaban desesperadamente una persona con la cual sentirse querida.

Ahora, que creyeran que Sebastian era _esa_ persona y les abriera las piernas era otra cosa. Se había entretenido escuchando a más de un chico con el cual pasó la noche diciéndole a otros que él era el indicado para llevar al buen camino a Sebastian Smythe, que solo necesitaba a un hombre que lo amara y quién sabe qué cosa más.

Tonterías, puras y santas tonterías.

Ahora, Sebastian siempre fue de sexualidad abierta, él era de los que creía que comprometerse a una edad tan joven era insensible y tonto de su parte, solo pocas personas terminaban con una misma pareja y aún así el solo hecho de tener experiencias limitadas a solo una persona en toda su larga vida lo hacía temblar.

Él era de los que experimentaba, de los que amaba a todos y nadie, él era libre en Francia y no entendía por qué no podía ser libre aquí también, tampoco era de los que le importaba mucho la opinión de otras personas, supuso que eso era heredado de la cantidad de viles miradas que se ponían sobre él cuando su padre tenía esas dichosas juntas políticas y salía el tema de su sexualidad

—"_No puedo creer que el hijo del señor Smythe resulte ser gay, algo debe haber hecho mal"._

—"_Supongo que es culpa de su madre, ya sabes, ella es directora de musicales y supongo que llevó al pobre Sebastian donde están esos locos... Pobre niño"._

—"_... Ahh, es un chiquillo ejemplar, lástima que esté echado a perder, hasta podría haberlo comprometido con mi hija"_.

Su padre en Francia era un diplomático muy apreciado, claro, hasta que se enteró de lo que las personas decían a sus espaldas sobre su hijo y allí vio rojo. Puede que su padre no sea de los mejores, que cuando le dijo que le gustaban los hombres dejó de hablarle por meses y pasó un año antes de siquiera decirle que estaba bien con él, aunque no fuera muy demostrativo en su cara.

Puede que su padre no sea el mejor de sus padres, pero armó el escándalo del año cuando golpeó a un Senador lo bastante estúpido para decirle todo eso y más en la cara de Sebastian a viva voz y con su padre al lado él comprendió que pese a todo su padre lo amaba, y fue por eso que terminaron en esta ciudad olvidada de Dios. No lo forzaron a renunciar, pero con gusto él lo hizo y bien público. Tiempo después llegó a Ohio como fiscal.

Puede que no hablaran mucho con él, que ya no fuera lo mismo pero existía esa complicidad entre ellos, y su madre había estado más brillante desde ése entonces.

Sebastian estaba feliz con su vida ahora, y eso era lo que le importaba.

—¡Ey!, Sebastian, hay ensayo de los Warblers después de clases. No llegues tarde esta vez o Wes te asesinará.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea—dijo agitando la mano cuando Nick vino revoloteando con Jeff a su lado que no pudo dejar de chatear por teléfono.

—Lo digo enserio, Sebastian, eres el líder, tienes que estar allí.

—Sí mamá.

—¡De nada, querido! ¡Lávate los dientes después de comer! —respondió el hombre mientras seguía caminando y arrastrando a Jeff por el brazo, él sonrió de medio lado.

Puede que de toda la panda de gays e idiotas que había en los Warblers se llevará mejor con esos dos.

Caminó a la clase de Historia y Geografía, si bien no desconocía en lo absoluto la historia de Estados Unidos —su madre era originaria de California—, tampoco era un diestro en ella considerando que se crió principalmente en Francia y los viajes de negocios solo eran en New York, Los Angeles o ciudades de Europa.

—Tienen diez minutos de repaso y comenzaré con el examen de Geografía II.

Mucho alboroto después —algunos idiotas habían olvidado el examen y Sebastian realmente no quería tratar con personas hiperactivas que buscaban las respuestas del mundo en menos de diez minutos— y el profesor estaba entregando exámenes puesto por puesto diciendo claro y alto las penas por intentar copiar a sus compañeros o cualquier intento de hacer trampas en la prueba.

Nadie quería tener una mancha imborrable en su historial por lo cual realmente era morir o vivir al respecto.

La parte entretenida de tener pruebas es que una vez que terminabas podías marcharte a donde quisieras hasta tu próximo período, quizás es por eso más que por las notas que Sebastian gustaba de estudiar bien y salir lo más pronto que pudiera del salón de clases, después de todo tenía compañeros aún que daban vuelta por las instalaciones hasta que consiguieran sus clases.

Media hora después Sebastian se retiraba a paso tranquilo y sonriente a la cafetería donde pudiera flirtear con chicos atractivo o lo que cayera en ese momento, solo que no pensó encontrar un buen grupo de muchachos apilados en una misma mesa. Quizás había algo que cotillear.

—Entonces, ¿has estado en Bulgaria también?

—Ehh... Sí, por supuesto. Tengo un amigo que está metido en los deportes y me invita a sus partidos y a hacer algo de turismo—él reconocía ese acento, era Británico y completamente afable si podía deducir por su tono de voz.

—Oh, alguien con contactos.

—Se podría decir ergh...

—Justin.

—Justin—algo pareció suceder porque hubo unas sonrisillas bastante _impropias_ y cuando por fin pudo entrar en visión supo la razón del alboroto. El chico nuevo era bastante atractivo pese a que no era tan alto comparado con algunos chicos de Dalton.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—no pudo evitar romper el agradable ambiente y las miradas se posaron en él—, tenemos un chico nuevo, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estas margaritas buscan algo más que una de esas sonrisas—no pudo dejar de incomodar a la población gay de Dalton, temerosos del nuevo chico.

—¿Eh?

—Y algo retrasado también—ante sus ojos solo vio sonreír al chico nuevo quien enarcó una ceja ante el insulto pero no lo devolvió. Se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba cómodamente agasajado y le estiró la mano con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Harry Potter.

—Sebastian Smythe.

—Oh, _el_ Sebastian Smythe—Sebastian frunció el ceño y el nuevo chico (ahora Harry) le sonrió como si algo pasó y él no tenía ni idea de qué era.

Se rió, se alejó y pronto el cotilleo del chico nuevo y quién sería su compañero de cuarto comenzó a formarse. Supuso que la enemistad reconocida entre Francia e Inglaterra comenzaría de nuevo.

Harry miró la escena con pasividad, quizá al comienzo de toda esta locura estaba más que tenso, desquiciado. No podía creer que dentro de todas las posibilidades que había de escuelas secundarias Hermione había decidido que lo mejor para él era estar encerrado con testosterona pura y sin adulterar. No era inocente al respecto, en Hogwarts ya había tenido algunos deslices post-guerra cuando tenían que reconstruir el lugar, y no porque él fuera curioso, sino por la tensa situación que vivía con la hermana menor de Ron, a quien aún resentía.

Quizás fue un poco de venganza asumir la pose de "no quiero nada con nadie, pero si me coqueteas lo suficiente puede que tengas algo". O quizá solo era que a pesar de todo él también necesitaba algo de diversión. Como sea que resultó, Harry estaba en la etapa de "Enamorado de la vida". Había pensado que no sobreviviría, y que de hacerlo se casaría con Ginny y tendrían hijos.

Ahora que nada de eso sucedió quería redescubrirse como nunca pudo, aunque sea durante el miserable año y medio que estaría en terapia para que su magia y cuerpo se adaptaran y terminaran de hacer esas cosas chistosas cuando una fuente externa de magia chocaba con la suya.

Quizás lo que más le agradaba de todo esto es que tenía un nuevo 'Némesis', solo que este Harry no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Las cosas con Draco pudieron nunca ser buenas, agradables o dándole el pie de tener algo más, pero si algo sabía al mirar su vida paso a paso era que ya no tenía nada que temer. Ya no tenía prejuicios, ya no tenía a nadie a quién rendirle cuentas, no poseía ningún impedimento para hacer lo que él quisiera y quizá si Draco y él no estuvieran tan rotos y temerosos en esos momentos ellos pudieron tener algo que si bien no sería para toda la vida hubiera valido la pena.

Pero Harry estaba roto, y Draco un cobarde. Él terminó por casarse y Harry decidió lamer sus heridas, tranquilo, sin que nadie lo molestara.

Era lo mejor.

Y hablando de su nuevo _Némesis_, Sebastian venía caminando decidido con los que él había aprendido con el tiempo eran los Warblers, un montón de personas que disfrutaban de cantar y bailar... Algo que no comprendía mucho pero le daba risa cómo se comportaban.

—¡Potter!—hizo caso omiso de él por un tiempo, decidido a terminar de escribir su nombre en las fichas del reclutamiento a los equipos de deporte, Harry mordió un labio indeciso por cuál decirse, todos sonaban _tan bien_.

Le gustaba el Quidditch y eso no tenía ningún limitante ya que le encantaba correr, supuso que algo bueno salió de los Dursley después de todo.

Había tantos jodidos talleres. Miró los papeles con líneas ante él indeciso y pensó que como eran pruebas para los equipos él bien podía intentar darlas todas y ver cuál le gustaba más.

Podía tener dos equipos y estaba seguro que entre tantos por lo menos quedaría en dos, y que alguno de esos dos le gustaría.

—¡Potter! —con un floreo de su pluma (no una mágica, sino una pluma muggle) escribió "Harry Potter, clase 2-B" en varios de ellos con su letra desordenada y de la que tanto se quejaba Hermione.

—Veo que a parte de retrasado, también eres sordo.

Harry rodó los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Sebastian, el sonrió una vez más conociendo que eso era realmente lo que le molestaba al líder de la banda.

—Hola a ti también, Sebastian, supongo que dado me maravillaste con tu deslumbrante presencia tienes una noticia la cual compartir conmigo—hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse y miró los enfadados ojos verdes antes de darle el espacio.

—¿A Lacrosse, Potter?

—¿A Lacrosse, Smythe?

—No durarás ni dos minutos.

—No sabía que te querías salir de los Warblers.

—No lo hago, me gusta Lacrosse.

—Oh, yo nunca he jugado, pero soy bueno en deportes y hay tantos que no sabía cuál escoger, supongo que de ahí solo queda a ver las pruebas. Si soy tan desastroso como piensas, tienes todo el derecho a burlarme de mi, como yo de ti por pensar que cantar y bailar es varonil—Harry se alejó agitando la mano con una sonrisa triunfadora, no sabía por qué, pero desde que había llegado a Dalton habían tenido lucha de egos, Sebastian siempre se burlaba de él por ser más pequeño y delgado; Y él porque dentro de los dos él era quien tenía más gel en el cabello, bailaba y le gustaba cantar.

Y así había sido desde que había llegado hace dos semanas. Por recomendaciones del Sanador —y papeles— él no podía compartir el dormitorio, por lo cual tuvo que pagar unos abonos extras para no ser molestado, lamentablemente en la misma zona estaba Smythe con su sonrisa rompe corazones quién al ver aquello no paró de discutir con él por preferencia.

—Si me tiro o no al Director es mi problema, Sebastian. A menos que estés celoso—Harry sabía bien ya dónde le podía doler los comentarios, no por nada había sobrevivido a Draco Malfoy por seis años.

—¿Yo, celoso Potter?

—Eso, o es el Director. Me gustaría pensar que soy yo, ya sabes, me hace subir mi autoestima.

Discusiones como esa ya estaban a toda regla y él bien sabía que Sebastian era así con todo el mundo pero también podía reconocer que era el único el cual el chico buscaba.

Las pruebas de los equipos habían llegado y el viernes por la mañana resultó ser suspendido para dar cabida a todos los chicos de Dalton lugar en todas las prácticas.

—¡Potter! —ahora estaba en el equipo de Rugby, y si bien había sido divertido estaba más que tentado a escoger Lacrosse porque ya había quedado y tenía que molestar a Sebastian.

—¿Sí?

—Has postulado a todos los equipos de deporte—el entrenador parecía más que frustrado con ése hecho en particular—, tienes que escoger dos. Te hago vice-capitán si decides quedarte aquí—Harry mordió el labio sin saber qué escoger, la verdad es que le gustaba el equipo de Lacrosse, era como juntar fútbol, Hockey y Baloncesto.

—Mhmm... No sé, me entretuve mucho pero creo que al terminar todas las pruebas podré elegir qué quiero.

—Potter...

—No estoy diciendo que no, pero creo que deberá mirar a otras personas también, no me cuente aún.

—... Está bien, chico, pero espero que en lo demás apestes—el entrenador era duro y estaba seguro que amenazaría a otros del personal y él se largó a reír, la secundaria era otra cosa.

Resultó que resultó ser bueno en algunas cosas, mientras que en otras sencillamente apestaba. No podía jugar fútbol pese a que idolatrara a los equipos de la liga Inglesa, sus pies no estaba aptos para esa clase de piruetas. Era muy pequeño para el baloncesto y el Voleibol se le daba decente, pero en juego de contacto era mejor, mucho mejor.

Le gustaba el rugby, y había tenido momentos divertidos en natación más solo hacer lo mismo era aburrido, y por supuesto que cuando entró a Lacrosse, Sebastian lo estaba acribillando con la mirada, y solo por joderlo, terminó como delantero y aceptó la posición sonriente.

—Bienvenido al equipo, Potter—quizá no debería estar haciendo deporte, su curación solo tomaría seis meses si la siguiera al dedillo pero se aburría y todos sabían que sin hacer nada se metería en problemas por lo cual disfrutó golpeando a gente con un palo y metiendo la pelota en el arco del contrario.

—Ni eres tan bueno.

—Ni tú tan guapo—le respondió a él, sudados, y ya en el camerino—. No seas niña, Sebastian, prometo comprarte un dulce.

—Marica.

—Hada.

Harry sonrió al golpe del casillero y él se encaminó a las duchas.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que insistes en antagonizar con ése pobre muggle, Harry!

—¡Lo está molestando, Hermione! Tú sigue así, Harry, si quieres puedo ir y...

—¡Ronald!—habían terminado las pruebas el domingo por la tarde así que eran libres de salir. Tomó un taxi para despistar y después de meterse en algún callejón olvidado de Merlín se apareció en su lugar llamando a sus amigos contándole las últimas novedades.

—No me cae mal... Además es bastante sencillo sacarlo de quicio.

Hermione le rodó los ojos por la red flú y él le sonrió con cariño.

—Solo, por favor, no te metas en problemas, ¿sí?

—Lo sé, Mione. ¿Cómo están las cosas por casa, Ron? —cambio el tema por uno más seguro antes de enfrascarse en una pelea de por qué no quería sacar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S y la razón de Hermione de por qué debería sacarla.

—¡Tú también deberías, Harry!

—Ya los hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—Digamos que tuve mucha ayuda de los Goblin con esto de mis herencias por lo cual antes de irme de caza los di por correo, no vi los resultados hasta meses después eso sí.

—... Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Culpa a los duendes, por mi hubiera quemado esas pruebas. Si no las quieres dar está bien Ron, lo entiendo, solo piénsalo bien ¿sí? Puede que suene repetitivo pero te ayudarán.

Ronald solo gruñó antes de decir que tenía hambre, Harry por otro lado decidió que era hora de conocer el centro comercial de Lima.

* * *

—Un jugo natural de mora y frutilla con un muffin de arándanos por favor—le sonrió a la niña con simpatía y se dio cuenta lo mucho que echaba de menos el contacto femenino, aunque sea por algo tan tonto como la suavidad de la voz.

—Son 8.45.

—Tenga, quédese con el vuelto.

—Gracias, de inmediato lo atiendo.

Quince minutos después se encontraba dando vueltas por el centro comercial maravillado de tanta tecnología y no pudo evitar comprar algunas cosas con su VISA muggle, y pronto entre tantos aparadores y vidrierías vio la silueta similar de su querido Némesis, caminó con él con intención de molestarle un poco.

—... Él no tiene por qué enterarse, a mi no me importa.

—A mí si me gusta mi novio, Sebastian.

—Vamos, no es como si fuera horrible.

—Me gus...

—¿Interrumpo? —vaya, vaya, así que era cierto que era un ladino y promiscuo, sonrió un poco más. Miró cómo se desenvolvió la situación pasivamente desde esa esquina y como prontamente Sebastian se quedó sin acosar, sin duda con una sonrisa en el rostro por incomodar a más de una persona.

—No sabía que te gustara ser la tercera rueda, Sebastian—le murmuró él cuando lo vio pasar cerca.

—No sabía que eras una cotorra, Potter.

—Oh vamos, no te enojes que fue muy divertido. ¿Café?—Sebastian se lo quedó mirando fijamente, claramente calibrando posibilidades mientras él chupaba su jugo natural.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan condenadamente honesto?

—Está en mis genes, pero contigo me va eso de ser condenadamente molesto—eso le sacó una sonrisa y pronto estuvo dirigiendo.

—Vamos, vi una cafetería arriba que tiene un menú decente, yo invito si la próxima vez lo haces tú.

—¿Quién dice que te invitaré de nuevo?

—¿Me quieres deber algo?

—Eres irritante y peor que una mujer menstruando, Potter.

—Harry.

Ése fue el momento de una singular relación.

* * *

There is, the first chapter :D  
Espero que les haya gustado. No duden obviamente en comentar si ése es su deseo, tengo esta historia avanzada, por lo cual son actualizaciones regulares.

-Derwyd


	2. Chapter 2

Mis queridos lectores, sin duda me ha conmocionado la poca recepción por parte de mi historia. No me hace dudar en su publicación, pero sí en que tal vez le falte pulir algunos aspectos de mi narrativa... O tal vez son solo perezosos (?) Dudas, dudas... Sin lugar a dudas me gustaría por lo menos un par de comentarios más para no pensar que le estoy escribiendo al viento. Algunos autores dicen que escriben para sí mismos, bueno, yo escribo para todos realmente así que considero agradable leer sus pensamientos. Gracias de todas maneras por los lectores que comentaron, el lector que me agregó a su lista de lecturas, y el lector que leyó.

Disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Kurt Hummel era realmente lo que uno entendía como estereotipo gay, y quizás era por eso mismo que era muy lento en juzgar.

Le gustaba la moda, el baile, cantar, cuidar de su cuerpo y detestaba mucho hacer más ejercicio del estrictamente necesario, si él estuvo en el equipo de fútbol en su escuela o Cheerios era sencillamente porque le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, como esa extraña vez que decidió intentar ser un hombre heterosexual.

En su muy infeliz vida en la secundaria aprendió lo que era sentirse renegado, abusado y sobre todo violado, pero también aprendió a sentirse mejor que los demás, y a conocer otras personas como él: Parias de secundarias, unos perdedores totales y que estaban orgullosos de serlo, lo último en la escala alimentaria de una secundaria.

Quizá por eso cuando pasó por una academia de elite como lo era Dalton pudo volar un poco más lejos y a la vez extrañar lo que antes tenía, pero no se fue de allí completamente solo, él se había llevado un muy sensual novio de nombre Blaine que lo amaba tanto como él, su sueño adolescente. Era por ello que detestaría bajo cualquier concepto a cualquier idiota promiscuo que intentara quitárselo y era por eso que no soportaba ni la voz de Sebastian Smythe, con su cuerpo trabajado, linda sonrisa de comercial dental, cabello arreglado y unos increíbles ojos.

Era todo lo que Kurt no era: Seguro de sí mismo y sensual. Él sólo era un bebé pingüino, lo odiaba. Y quizá mucho de eso también tenía que ver la terrorífica personalidad de ese individuo.

—Así que, espero tú respuesta. Si no renuncias a los regionales mostraré esta hermosa foto de tu novio así.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera es Finn!

—¿Nos arriesgamos?

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar cómo obtuviste _eso_ de allí. ¿Cuán pervertido puedes llegar a ser?

—¿Cuán frígida eres capaz de llegar, princesa?

Y quizá fue por esa horrorosa personalidad que nunca esperó que Sebastian tuviera amigos... No _esa_ clase de amigos por lo menos.

—No sabía que hacías visitas sociales, Bastian—y si había algo que maravillara a Kurt alejado de su lindo novio fue un británico de impresionantes ojos verdes, físico para babear y un acento... Rachel a su lado quedó con la boca abierta.

Sebastian giró en la dirección a la voz y no le sorprendió encontrar a Harry con ropa casual —él detestaba tener el uniforme de Dalton más tiempo del que correspondía— por lo cual no le asombraba mucho encontrarlo en esas fachas.

—Harry, maravilloso de verte nuevamente.

—Sí, son tres veces este día, tal vez el destino sí apesta—respondía acercándose con una sonrisa sabiendo lo mucho que incomodaba al otro—. Dado que tus habilidades sociales son deficientes... —dudó un segundo antes de mirar a la mesa completamente relajado. Y Kurt por fin pudo tener una buena visión de él.

Ambos se encontraron sin palabras qué decir, quizás demasiado anonadados por conocer a un inglés de su edad en Ohio, que al parecer iba a Dalton y se _llevaba_ con Sebastian Smythe.

—Harry Potter, encantado de conocerlos—una sonrisa afable, una voz que por lo menos para ellos era aterciopelada, visión clara de esos brazos fuertes y... Ninguno de los dos pudo obtener las palabras a salir, sobre todo ante la mano estirada que no caviló ni un segundo pero sí se giró en dirección a Sebastian arqueando una ceja.

—Son peores que campesinos viendo al presidente—recriminó—. ¿Qué? ¿Se les mojaron las bragas?

—Eso fue incómodo e innecesario—respondió el Británico dejando caer su mano.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, qué irrespetuoso de nuestra parte, es que nos tomaste por sorpresa. Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y soy vocalista principal de New Direction. Él es Kurt Hummel, contratenor y el hermano de mi novio.

Harry se les quedó mirando durante un segundo antes de reír suavemente.

—Siempre supe que te relacionarías con personas extravagantes, Sebastian, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

El nuevo conocido del malvado Sebastian Smythe se llamaba Harry, sensual y británico Harry quien les sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos sin siquiera necesitar invitación. No que ellos le renegaran después de todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó el Warbler.

—Estaba haciendo compras para las próximas fechas, ya sabes—oh, él sí lo hacía porque precisamente mandó a comprar algunas cosas para él también. Si bien no todo el equipo algunas vendas, pantalones de repuesto y un nuevo casco, Sebastian adoraba los cascos de Lacrosse.

—¿Tienes sed? —por alguna razón Sebastian encontraba imposible tirar toda su mierda en Harry, ya sea por su sonrisa traviesa o esos ojos que le decían que el _sabía_ más de él de lo que nunca pudo averiguar.

No ayudaba tampoco que por mucho que le coqueteara o le molestara, este parecía no importarle sus palabras.

—Sí, por favor. Hay muchas tiendas de deporte aquí, pero ninguna tiene los cascos que estamos buscando—admitía de mala gana. Ante esas palabras Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en todos esos jugadores de fútbol americano.

—¿Entonces…?—exigió acomodando una de las muchas bolsas de Harry venía cargando.

—Pues nada, voy a tener que buscarlas por internet. ¿Me ayudas?

—Tú y tu incompetencia con la tecnología.

—Tú y tú incompetencia social. Ahora tráeme ese jugo y no me haría mal un emparedado también.

—Sí, sí... Lo que sea. ¿Por lo menos encontraste las vendas?

—Te sorprenderás. Y te compré un regalo también.

Quizás sea porque pese a todos insultos que Smythe le estaba dando al británico, o que este omitiera la mitad de lo que salía de la boca del Warbler, o también se podía admitir que era extraño ver a Sebastian agradable con una persona que no quería llevar a la cama, ni Rachel ni Kurt hicieron el menor intento para interrumpir y preguntarle a Harry qué jugaba.

Ni tampoco pararon de mirarlo, sobre todo cuando sonreía y se le levantaba solo la parte izquierda de sus labios, o como sus ojos brillaban entre broma y broma.

Para cuando Sebastian se fue Harry ya estaba acomodándose un poco más en el asiento y mirarlos con una afable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienen que disculpar su incompetencia social, él no sabe hacer amigos por mucho que quiera.

—No somos amigos.

—El siquiera intentaría chantajearlos si no fueran importantes para él—les sonrió de vuelta más calmo y suave.

—... No sé qué responder a eso.

—Nada, con el tiempo se darán cuenta. Así que qué hacen ustedes. ¿También cantan y bailan como Bastian?—indagaba manteniendo un ojo en la fila de Lima Bean.

—Sí. Asumo que tú no estás en los Warblers—replicaba Kurt algo extrañado ahora—. Si tú no conoces a Sebastian de los Warblers, te molesta si pregunto dónde.

Él era curioso. De sus conversaciones con Blaine, Sebastian era del tipo "ligue de una noche". Tenía muy pocos amigos y algunos conocidos, el resto detestaba el suelo por donde pasaba a raíz de su forma de ser, no encajaba en ningún aspecto una persona como Harry, aunque podo él podía conocer con solo esta primera impresión.

—Estamos juntos en el equipo de Lacrosse, y es imposible pasar por alto a Sebastian, no es que pudiera quedarse callado mucho tiempo.

—¿Cotilleando mal de mí ya, Potter?

—¿Cómo sabes que no digo cosas buenas o si estamos hablando de ti en lo absoluto?

—¡Oh por favor! Como si algo en este pueblo olvidado de Dios pudiera ser tan interesante.

—Tú tampoco lo eres tanto, Bastian—Harry le sonrió con su sonrisa más inocente que pudo conseguir y se carcajeó al ver la expresión de "¿Enserio, Harry?" Antes de aceptar su jugo y el emparedado.

—Gracias. Más tarde me tendrás que acompañar a New York.

—¿De nuevo?

—Ian no puede venir. Prometo llevarte a ese bar que tanto te gusta—y Harry hizo algo que nunca Kurt pensó ver, sobre todo dirigido al sin-corazón-bastardo de Sebastian: Unos increíbles ojos de cachorro que le provocaron unos retorcijones serios de "¡No puedes decirle que no, está a punto de llorar!". Por todos los dioses étnicos en este mundo, Kurt tendría que comenzar a categorizar esos tipos de mirada porque los de Blaine eran completamente adorables, y aligeraban su corazón, pero los de Harry eran tan tristes.

—... Potter.

—¿Me perderé?

—Quedé con...

—Y verás mi rostro en las cajas de leche como un cachorro perdido...

—Y he estado tras ese culo por dos meses enteros y por fin...

—Y siempre recordarás este momento en el cual no quisiste acompañarme a New York donde hay muchos más chicos tasables que en este lado olvidado de tu Dios...

—Tres bares.

—Uno y un concierto.

—Un bar y un local de strippers.

—Un bar y cuando me toque ir a Bulgaria para vacaciones irás conmigo y te invitaré a un bar allí.

—Eso será dentro de un mes más Potter.

—Un bar LBGT para mayores de veintiuno.

—Toda la noche.

—Hasta las tres de la mañana, parte a las siete y media.

—Hecho.

Rachel estaba tan colorada como él, él sin duda podría vivir sin escuchar esa conversación, sobre todo por los celos que le provocaba escuchar cómo dos personas _más jóvenes que él_ tenían tanto dinero para derrochar sin siquiera pestañear.

—Ya que pudimos llegar a un acuerdo—espetó neutralmente Sebastian—, ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás interrumpiendo mi momento mafioso?

—Así que sin duda planeas todas estas cosas. Deberías hacer algo más productivo con tu tiempo, Meerkat, ya sabes: Como conseguir amigos.

—No haré tratos terroristas contigo, Sebastian. Estoy más que segura que está... imagen está prohibida por el sistema de reglas de coros escolares. Además, Finn no tiene... eso tan pequeño ni negro.

—Dios, yo podría vivir sin esa información, Rach.

—Oh, ¿Haciendo las cosas a la vieja usanza, Bastian?

—Solo un poco de competencia interescolar que estoy seguro no apruebas—Harry miró a los chicos delante de él mientras masticaba su emparedado. La muchacha tenía cierto atractivo inocente en ella, pero se veía como una de esas chicas chismosas que nunca pudo soportar bien en Hogwarts pese a que eran buenas, ya sea Lavander con al cual solo podía hablar media hora al día o Padma.

Mientras Sebastian y ellos seguían insultándose ida y vuelta no perdió el tiempo en mirar al acompañante masculino claramente gay en frente. El tipo era claramente atractivo... Pero algo en él no terminaba de hacerle clic en él, tal vez era que si bien apreciaba la belleza no era una tan escandalosa y luego su mirada se dirigió al papel que claramente trataba de esconder la niña.

—¿Puedo? —dijo señalando la foto que apretó entre sus dedos con más fuerza claramente negándose a entregarlo tan fácil.

—... No creo que debería de...

—Ni que fuera real.

—Precisamente por eso...

—No creo que haga la diferencia. Solo dáselo—interrumpió el niño. Pronto el papel estuvo a su alcance y le sonrió suavemente antes de mirar la imagen.

Por unos momentos no tuvo tiempo para pensar correctamente antes de largarse a reír escandalosamente.

—¡No te rías!

—Provoca lo que quiero. Entonces ¿No te veré en la competencia?

—Oh, Bas, sinceramente esto dice más de ti que de ellos. ¿Tanto tiempo libre tienes? ¿Tal desconfianza en tus pequeñas danzarinas?

—Los Warblers son una tradición...

—Bla, bla, bla. Bailarinas masculinas, la mitad gay.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —la pregunta cortó cualquier ambiente lúdico que había en la mesa y quizás la pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar y más dura de lo que correspondía por parte de Kurt, pero que lo regañaran si él no quería perder el tiempo con un pijo homofóbico quien solo se hacía el simpático para luego apuñalarte con la espalda.

Rachel a su lado puso una postura tan tensa como la suya debido a sus padres, mientras que Sebastian solo enarcó su ceja claramente confundido. Por otro lado, Kurt no dejaba de enviar pesadas miradas al chico que seguía comiendo delante de él mientras miró por última vez la foto antes de devolverla, se tomó el tiempo incluso para beber de su jugo antes de limpiarse la boca y sonreírle pasivamente.

—¿Qué crees tú? —replicaba suavemente.

—No me sorprendería honestamente.

—¿Por qué?

—No has respondido.

—Te contaré eso más un secreto si respondes la mía—Kurt arqueó una ceja mirando al británico claramente sorprendido antes de mirar a Sebastian quien también arqueó la suya.

—¿Cómo sabré si dices la verdad?

—Potter apesta mintiendo—respondió por el Smythe—, es por eso que cuando tiene secretos es asquerosamente honesto y ridículamente bueno guardándolos—claramente eso era un insulto para el extranjero quien solo le sonrió orgullosamente.

A veces pensaba que él conocía pura gente rara.

—Trato.

—Te lo dije, Bastian, soy realmente bueno negociando.

—Perdiste un secreto.

—Nunca dije que tenía que ser algo muy personal—se rió el inglés suavemente y Kurt bufó... Bien, por último podría tener algo aparte de una respuesta. Luego aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en él y la seriedad volvió a recaer en la mesa como todo rastro de amabilidad voló del rostro contrario—. ¿Tú respuesta?

—Eres un deportista. Generalmente los deportistas son idiotas Neandertales y homofóbicos.

—... Vaya, una generalización y un prejuicio de tu parte—por algún motivo pese a que las palabras salieron suavemente se sintió regañado, esa mirada era francamente algo de qué cuidarse.

—¿Tú palabra?

—Bien, no soy homofóbico, más bien es una puya entre él y yo—dijo señalando a Sebastian quien sonrió reconociendo aquel hecho—. Soy más de amor libre—agregó guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Y tú secreto? —dijo ya más aliviado Kurt.

—Ya lo dije—contestó bebiendo su jugo sonriente.

—Eso es... —y como no, el fastidioso de Sebastian interrumpió sus furiosas palabras.

—Dios, Hummel, sabía que eras obtuso pero no sordo y tonto. ¿Se murieron algunas de tus células cerebrales debido a la frustración sexual?

—¡Smythe!

—... Yo no entendí el secreto—murmuró Rachel mirando a Harry extrañada. Sebastian rodó los ojos antes de abrir la boca:

—Dijo que era de amor libre, eso para su minúscula y _pública_ inteligencia significa que no le importa si se folla un coño o un culo, que lo que importa es follar—como siempre Sebastian hacía un uso excesivo de palabras de mal gusto con el fin de incomodar, por otra parte no pudo evitar reírse bajo porque realmente era divertido ver las caras llenas de shock frente a él.

—Generalmente no permito que sea tan osado—dijo mirándolos con algo de pena en su rostro cuando los vio tan humillados y avergonzados—, pero es algo que tipo me gusta de él lamentablemente.

Oh por el Cristo de alguien, Kurt acababa de escuchar una de las muchas cosas que realmente no sabía cómo calificar, sobre todo considerando que alguien había admitido públicamente y sin siquiera pestañear que _le gustaba_ Sebastian Smythe, enfrente de _Sebastian Smythe_.

—¿Eso fue una confesión? —quizás él no estaba tan sorprendido como lo era Sebastian, ni tampoco tan avergonzado como él en ése preciso momento que su cerebro quemó en su memoria, debía admitir que Smythe de hecho era un hombre bastante hermoso y ahora distraído sin fruncir el ceño o diciendo cosas hirientes pudo ver más de lo que había visto en él en todos estos meses de conocerse:

Sus mejillas tenían unas pequeñas pecas que eran más notorias cuando el color subía a su rostro, sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba emocionado y aquellos labios hacían una sonrisa bastante atractiva cuando estaba descuidado esperando una respuesta que ansiaba, sus extremidades largas llamaban a unirte y sin duda tampoco se perdió toda la emoción de la escena frente a él, las ansias, el deseo, la esperanza...

Y luego miró al chico inglés que le sonrió a Sebastian, con esos ojos asquerosamente verdes que no se podían comparar con los del chico a su lado, con la piel pálida, labios finos pero rosados... Kurt los vio, al igual que Rachel.

—... Tengo cosas que hacer en Dalton.

—¡Ey!

—Nos vemos pronto, Rachel, Kurt—dijo educadamente antes de tomar la mitad de las bolsas sin siquiera una gota de remordimiento.

—No me omitas, Potter.

—Nos vemos más tarde—y comenzó a marchar pasivamente. Kurt diría que completamente controlado si no fuera porque dejó claramente la mitad de sus bolsas en las manos de Sebastian, y que caminaba tranquilamente a la salida… Y había algo en la forma de caminar que era como una invitación que claramente el niño que estaba delante de él, algo que no pudo rechazar, tanto así que sin ningún miramiento caminó hasta él sin siquiera pestañear en su dirección.

—¡Harry!

—... ¿Esto realmente nos pasó? —murmuró Rachel a su lado.

—Si esos dos no están juntos para la próxima vez que nos vemos, juro que le propondré un trío y Blaine no tendrá derecho a voto—murmuró él para sus adentros y a su costado la chica se carcajeó escandalosamente.

—Realmente no tomo a Sebastian como el tipo de relaciones.

—Yo tampoco... Pero supongo que realmente hay alguien para cada persona en este mundo, supongo que él solo tipo tuvo la suerte de que viniera a esta ciudad olvidada.

* * *

No habían caminado muy lejos, de hecho el sencillamente los llevó a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones y sin personas las cuales podrían burlarse más tarde.

—Harry, enserio...

—Realmente aprecio un poco de intimidad en esta ocasión, Bastian.

Harry miró de reojo a Sebastian y pudo ver exactamente lo que Hermione le había descrito que había visto cuando los vio juntos en un video, tirando palabras al azar, sencillamente gravitando, atrayéndose.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una salida próxima del centro comercial, donde había una pequeña fuente, algunos bancos ya ocupados dejando solo un pequeño rincón algo rancio para hablar y él no dudó en caminar hasta allí y esperar a que el ansioso muchacho que lo alcanzara.

—Tú sabes... Tú sabes, Harry—murmuró Sebastian sin ningún tipo de miramiento a él, frunciendo el ceño ahora intentando apartarse de toda la situación y él no pudo dejar de reír internamente.

Pensando y a la vez diciendo todo lo que se había estado guardando para sí cuando descubrió que aparte de que Sebastian se parecía a Malfoy también era capaz de invocar esos sentimientos que él pensó no estaría para sentir en unos años más...

—No soy un versado de las relaciones—comenzó Harry mirado fijamente a Sebastian, sus ojos era de un color verde en lo absoluto parecidos al suyo, verdes y miel entrelazado, con pestañas más rubias y pecas por sobre su nariz que llamaban su atención.

—... Ha... Potter, tú sabes—espetó claramente enojado con él y Harry sabía perfectamente por qué, se suponía que él era parte de la ecuación, algo inamovible que estaría a su lado pese a sus defectos, y si se convertían en algo, si alguno de ellos fallaban se quedarían solos y eso Sebastian no lo quería.

Quería a Harry en su vida.

No sabía cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, no sabía por qué de todas las personas _Harry_ lo hacía actuar así, pero lo quería siempre.

—No lo hice queriendo, Sebastian. No es algo que pude escoger—dijo sin arrepentimientos, pero su estómago estaba apretado, podía sentir la sensación de ansiedad subir por su pecho y su cabeza no paraba de pensar en una y mil cosas que podrían salir mal... El fantasma de sus viejas relaciones—. No estoy aquí exigiendo algo, no estoy aquí para cortar con todo, estoy aquí porque sé que tú quieres lo mismo, porque si no fuera así no estarías aquí. No eres perfecto, pero tampoco lo soy yo... Solo prometámonos una cosa, Sebastian—susurró mirándolo a los ojos con toda la honestidad que pudo conseguir—: Tratemos... Y si no funciona juro que nada cambiara.

—Sabes que no es así de sencillo—susurró de vuelta el chico más alto y él le sonrió asintiendo. El agradable calor que siempre se formaba cuando lo tenía cerca se acumuló en su vientre y Sebastian lo acercó aún más a él—, no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar, estas cosas pasan a gente que...—hizo un gesto frustrado mostrando los bancos a su alrededor, y Harry entendía perfectamente a qué quería llegar, después de todo él tampoco creía que algo así le pasaría a él.

Suerte Potter.

—Ey... Iremos a nuestro ritmo, con nuestras reglas que para otros pueden ser descabelladas, pero para nosotros funcionaran—le respondió sin temor.

—Probablemente diré cosas que realmente no quiero decir.

—Y probablemente me ausentaré por tiempos y no sabrás donde estoy.

—Y me cueste ser fiel.

—Y me cueste confiar en ti por completo.

—Olvidaré los días importantes.

—Me gusta hacer un montón de cosas antes de siquiera pensar en descansar.

—No sé cuidarme yo solo.

—Y no sé si me quedaré en USA.

Fueron suaves palabras que salían de sus labios como secretos que no querían admitir pero estaban allí.

—Y no querré que nadie te toque—le susurró Sebastian, sintiendo la frustración en su tono.

—Y querré tener un montón de sexo porque soy algo adicto y no me di cuenta hasta que tenía 16—susurró de vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Yo no me quejaré porque soy casi lo mismo...

—Y me gustan los juegos en la cama.

—Y me gusta el sexo en la mañana...

—No quiero un romance de película, Sebastian—aclaró con una sonrisa vacilante.

—No quiero un novio cliché—espetaba de vuelta Sebastian.

Algunos dirían que después de todo sí era un romance de película y que sí era cliché. Que después de todo Sebastian si cumplió con su palabra de serle infiel, pero se aburrió, porque después de tener sexo con Harry todo lo que hacía después era sonso.

Mientras tanto ellos se inclinaron, apoyando partes en el cuerpo del contrario que antes tenían prohibida, dudando hasta el último momento si esto realmente estaba pasando, y si no la estaban jodiendo terriblemente.

Realmente esperaban que no, porque besarse se sentía jodidamente bien.

* * *

**Lyra999** escribió que este Harry era despreocupado... Pensándolo bien sí, lo es. Me basé en él por la actuación de Daniel Radcliffe en las películas 6, 7.1 y 7.2, en las partes donde si no estaban siendo perseguidos y morir, Harry actuaba como un adolescente normal, disfrutando lo más que podía cada momento de su vida.

Bien, eso es todo. Los espero en el tercer capítulo.

Saludos!


End file.
